


Python

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [37]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Eddie expected a lot of things when he and Buck started dating. He expected the looks, the constant touching, and the sneaky PDA at work. All of that, he didn’t mind, he liked them even. What he hadn’t expected was how cuddly Buck was, especially when they shared a bed.Essentially, Buck became a snake.---Or, Eddie's not a very cuddly person, but that all changes when he starts dating Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 25
Kudos: 514





	Python

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buck is like a python when he and Eddie share a bed. At first Eddie is mildly annoyed but then one night when Buck has to work a late shift and Eddie finds himself with the bed all to himself he nearly bursts into tears because he doesn't have his python boyfriend to hold him safe and snug all night. Next night it's Eddie who does the python impression and doesn't plan on ever letting Buck go.

Eddie expected a lot of things when he and Buck started dating. He expected the looks, the constant touching, and the sneaky PDA at work. All of that, he didn’t mind, he liked them even. What he hadn’t expected was how cuddly Buck was, especially when they shared a bed. 

Essentially, Buck became a snake. 

Every time they got into a bed, usually Eddie’s since they spent the most time at his house because of Christopher, Buck immediately coiled himself around Eddie. He’d find a way to intertwine their legs, before wrapping his long arms around Eddie. He’d then pull Eddie close to him and rest their foreheads together. 

And the idea of it was sweet. Eddie appreciated that Buck felt comfortable enough around Eddie to do everything he wanted in a relationship. But Eddie was not a cuddler, at least not in the romantic sense. So while he knew the idea was cute, having Buck so close to him was a little off-putting. Not to mention Buck was like a furnace and Eddie hated being hot while he was asleep.

He tried not to say anything about it, since Eddie hated that look on Buck’s face when he thought he had done something wrong. So even though Eddie was often very warm and a little annoyed by it, he kept his opinions to himself. He was pretty sure Buck could sense his annoyance about it, since every time Eddie would roll over, Buck would leave a little space between them, still being close but not right on top of him. 

But like most things, Eddie didn’t say anything. He was bad about expressing his feelings and he didn’t know how to say anything without upsetting Buck. So, he kept quiet about it. 

Until the first night he had to sleep alone. 

Eddie sighed as he laid down in his own bed. The house was quiet, Christopher down for the count for the last few hours. Eddie had puttered around, running the dishwasher, folding laundry, and just generally tidying up around the house. He had gotten some texts from Buck, who was working, chuckling at his boyfriend’s displeasure at the chores he kept getting assigned. But eventually, with nothing else to do and the clock ticking closer towards the later hours, Eddie got ready for bed, sighing as he sunk into the mattress. 

He closed his eyes, expecting sleep to gently take him away, since he was tired. And yet, after several minutes, he was still awake. HIs eyes opened as he sighed. Something felt off, like there was something wrong. He went through everything he had done before he got into bed, wondering if he forgot to lock the door or left a light on. He rolled over slightly, reaching his arm out. And as it came into contact with the empty space next to him, he realized what was wrong. 

He was alone.

He had grown so used to having someone literally wrapped around him, that now the idea of sleeping alone was awful. He shivered a little, pulling the covers closer to him, wishing they were his furnace of a boyfriend. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to go to sleep. He was an adult after all, he could fall asleep without being cuddled by his python of a boyfriend.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand and Eddie sighed before opening his eyes and reaching for it. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw it was Buck. 

_ Trying to get some sleep. I wish I was there with you. _

The screen started to grow blurry and Eddie furiously wiped at his eyes. He was not going to cry just because he was sleeping alone. He had spent more years sleeping alone than sharing his bed with someone, so he was going to be fine. But as he looked back at Buck’s texts, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He typed out a response and set the phone aside, before burying his face in his pillow, trying to muffle the sound of his own cries. 

**_Me too._ **

* * *

“Whoa, slow down there cowboy.” Eddie ignored Buck’s teasing and the smirk on his face as he tugged him down the hallway. After his breakdown over sleeping alone, Eddie had very impatiently been waiting for the next time both he and Buck were off. And today was that day. So, was Eddie chomping at the bit to get his boyfriend into bed in the most PG way possible.?

Yes. Yes he was.

“I thought you said no funny business while Christopher was home,” Buck said as Eddie basically pushed him into the bedroom. Eddie just rolled his eyes as he shut the door. Buck raised an eyebrow at the look on Eddie’s face. “Eds?”

Eddie just walked over to the bed, tugging Buck down with him. Buck went down with a slight yelp, prepared to say something. But Buck’s mouth snapped shut when Eddie tangled his legs in Buck’s, pulling the taller man towards him.

“Eds?” He could hear the concern in Buck’s voice, but he just nuzzled closer, burrowing his head in Buck’s shoulder. “Eddie?”

“I missed you,” Eddie mumbled. He felt Buck shift a little and Eddie glanced up at him. “The other night when you were at work. I just...I tried to go to sleep and I couldn’t.”

“I thought you didn’t like this,” Buck said quietly. “You always seem so tense and like you can’t pull away fast enough.”

“I was wrong,” Eddie said, moving his hand to caress Buck’s cheek. “Because not having you here? Sleeping alone? I never want to feel like that again. And I never want you to feel like that again.”

“Eddie.”

“I love you, Buck.” His thumb ran across Buck’s cheek, a smile crossing Eddie’s face. “I love you more than ninety-nine percent of things in this world.”

“Is that last one percent Christopher?” Buck asked and Eddie chuckled and nodded. Buck just smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie tightened his hold on Buck as the kiss went from chaste to passionate in a matter of seconds, as it often did with the two of them.

“I love you so much,” Eddie said when he pulled away to catch a breath.

“I love you too,” Buck said with a smile. Eddie just smiled as he pulled himself closer to Buck. “I could get used to this side of you. I always wondered where Chris got his cuddly nature from.”

“Yeah, well you’re stuck with me,” Eddie said, letting his head rest on Buck’s shoulder. “Changing feelings about cuddling and all.” Buck just chuckled lightly, his fingers tracing gentle circles on Eddie’s back. 

And as Eddie’s eyes drifted shut, he nuzzled further into Buck, knowing that the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace would whisk him off to sleep.


End file.
